Nouvelle chance
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Merlin en est persuadé, le destin d'Arthur n'est pas encore finit, et le sien non plus. Il va donc aller rechercher Arthur et écrire la fin de l'histoire, une dernière quête, un dernier chapitre entre le roi et le sorcier. Les chevaliers vont se réunir dans les sous-sols, autour de cette table ronde.
1. Prologue 1

Merlin se sentait mieux ce matin là, après tout, ça faisait déjà un mois. C'était toujours aussi déchirant mais il devait bien faire son travail, ici à Camelot. Même si maintenant il était le serviteur de Guenièvre.

Un mois… Un mois entier de recherche pour savoir si Arthur était bien réellement mort. Tout était encore possible, il le savait mais le temps lui était compté.

Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur Avalon, et il savait qu'il y avait encore quelques chances pour qu'Arthur erre entre ce monde-ci et l'entrée du monde des morts. Merlin avait essayé de le sauver de sa magie, le prince était un peu comme protégé par une bulle de magie qui l'empêchait de traverser. Cependant le temps passait, et le sors s'amenuisait.

-Je l'ai vue ! Hurla Lancelot en passant la porte essoufflé. Elle y était, Merlin.

-Au lac ? A Avalon ?

-Elle y était, je puis te l'assurer, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant. Jamais Lancelot ne lui mentirait, et il avait tout autant envie que Merlin de revoir Arthur sur le trône, et pas seulement, ses répliques sarcastiques et son arrogance manquait à tout le monde.

Un mois déjà…

-Qu'est-ce donc que ce vacarme ? Demanda Gaius en entrant également dans la salle, il posa un regard sur Lancelot essoufflé. L'as-tu vue ?

Le chevalier acquiesça d'un signe de tête face au médecin de la cour. Alors il y avait encore une chance de sauver le prince, Merlin n'en avait jamais douté, dire que même Gaius avait douté à un moment, il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps maintenant.

-Merlin, tu es sur que tu veux le faire ?

-Gaius, ne vous en faites pas, je ne risque pas ma vie cette fois. Son prix sera le miens, et qu'importe ce qu'il peut être.

-Dame Viviane ne te laissera pas indemne, le sais-tu ?

-Ne sait-on jamais, j'ai toujours eus de l'espoir et ça a toujours payé. Il me faut maintenant préparer mes affaires, Lancelot prépare-toi, nous partons sur le champ.

Merlin sourit en remplissant son sac de quelques vivres et de grosses couvertures, Gaius restait perplexe mais comme toujours il avait plus que confiance en son jeune ami, Merlin y arriverait. Le jeune homme passa les portes pour se rendre aux écuries, il lança un dernier sourire au médecin.

Enfin, il allait revoir Arthur !


	2. Chapitre 1 - La dame du lac

Chapitre 1.

La dame du lac.

Merlin restait silencieux et suivait Lancelot qui ouvrait la marche, ils avaient tout deux partagés le paquetage pour qu'ils ne se fatiguent pas trop vite, le sorcier avait revêtu l'armure d'Arthur et avait à sa taille son épée.

Il n'avait pas accordé d'importance aux souvenirs matériaux du prince, mais pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à polir cette fichue armure, on pouvait dire qu'il y tenait.

La route était courte pour se rendre au lac, cependant, ils ne parlaient pas, Lancelot avait des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, il voulait savoir ce que Merlin donnerait pour retrouver Arthur, le ferait-il même au péril de sa propre vie ?

Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais Arthur aussi voudrait protéger Merlin au péril de sa vie. Oui, ils étaient réellement les deux faces de la même pièce. Le futur de l'un sans l'autre était juste inimaginable.

Seulement, maintenant Arthur savait que Merlin usait de magie, qu'il en avait usé et abusé pendant des années pour sauver son royal postérieur. Pourrait-il comprendre ? Arthur était quelqu'un de borné, et il avait hérité de la crainte envers la magie, et savoir que Merlin était un sorcier de naissance, quelqu'un _comme _Morgane…

-Nous y sommes bientôt, indiqua Merlin en regardant le paysage. C'est bien calme aujourd'hui.

-La guerre est finit Merlin, il faudra à Camelot un moment pour s'en remettre, et nous avons gagné contre la magie noire, aucun royaume ne serait assez fou pour venir nous attaquer.

-Certainement oui, je pensais qu'après la… Merlin inspira brusquement et reprit. La disparition d'Arthur, ils seraient plus nombreux à tenter de faire effondrer le royaume.

-Peut-être ont-ils trop peur de Guenièvre.

Merlin soupira, si seulement Lancelot savait que tout le monde craignait Merlin, celui qui avait tué la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps. D'ailleurs ce dernier aussi lui devait une fière chandelle, sans lui, jamais il n'aurait pu revenir d'entre les morts, sacrifiant la vie de Morgane pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

Seulement, Merlin lui avait conseillé de ne plus s'approcher de Guenièvre, jamais. Arthur ne pardonnerait jamais, bien qu'il ne soit plus là.

-Nous y sommes, mais il est encore bien tôt, nous devrons attendre ce soir ou…

-Ou alors utiliser ma magie pour l'appeler, je sais. Termina Merlin en s'asseyant sur le sol. Je préfère attendre un peu, je vais déjà lui en demander beaucoup, alors autant ne pas l'énerver d'avance.

-La connais-tu ?

-Non, Gaius m'a juste averti.

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, Lancelot aussi s'assit à son tour, s'adossant à un chêne des marais, il prit un morceau de bois par terre et commença à le tailler de son couteau.

-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Demanda Merlin sans quitter le lac des yeux.

-Cette femme est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu Merlin, elle a un charme ensorcelant, et je ne douterais pas que quelque homme la regarde tombe fou d'elle. Même toi.

Il rit un instant avant de se reprendre. Toute femme était belle a sa manière, peu importait comment elle était. Puis son sourire se perdit, il n'était pas revenu ici depuis… C'était lui-même qui l'avait mené ici, qui lui avait fait ses « funérailles » dans l'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait revenir et le sauver.

Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement comme pour s'empêcher de craquer. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas après un mois. Pas lui, pas pour lui. Aucun homme ne vaut qu'on le pleure.

C'était Arthur lui-même qui le lui avait dit.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main réconfortante de Lancelot sur son épaule, il n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux. Lorsque la pluie commença à s'abattre, il ne bougea pas de place. Il restait assit sur le tronc d'arbre déraciné, les yeux fermés à attendre que le temps se passe et que la fée Viviane apparaisse. Il ne souhaitait que ça, et jamais on ne l'avait vu si patient et si serein.

Même quand Lancelot s'endormit dans les racines d'un arbre, il resta de marbre, face au lac, les yeux toujours fermés. Et lorsque que la nuit fut tombée, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Qui cherches-tu jeune sorcier ? Demanda une voix douce et apaisante.

Merlin bascula la tête en arrière, encore les yeux fermés, était-ce juste le fruit de son imagination ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et se détendit de nouveau.

Puis la, à cet instant, deux moins froides vinrent se coller derrière sa nuque, redressant sa tête, son front en heurta un autre, ni froid, ni chaud. Juste bien. Il sentait cette aura apaisante et relaxante l'envelopper doucement, comme un cocon douillet qui lui semblait familier. Il aurait voulut rester là toute sa vie. Il oubliait tous ses problèmes.

-Tu es venu le reprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la voix une nouvelle fois.

Puis le contact se brisa, à cet instant là il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant leur couleur ambrée de magicien. Lui-même ne savait pourquoi il en était ainsi, pourquoi autant de magie traversait son corps actuellement. Il se sentait prêt à exploser et en même temps tellement serein.

-Il doit encore vivre, précisa Merlin en se levant.

-Calmann est finie, je ne puis te le laisser.

-Je l'ai protégé de ma magie, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le revoir, même ma vie s'il le faut.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux à son tour et prit un peu de recul. Merlin aurait pu jurer qu'elle flottait dans les airs, mais elle était juste les pieds dans l'eau. Quand s'était-il retrouvé si près du lac ? Il ne s'était même pas senti bougé.

Il recula d'un pas et la toisa un instant. C'était une grande femme, avec des yeux verts, très brillant, comme des pierres précieuses, un teint très pâle, voire blanc. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés roux et portait sur son front une couronne de diamants. Elle ne portait pour vêtement qu'une fine robe blanche la couvrant de sa poitrine à ses chevilles, il pu deviner que son dos était dénudé.

Bien qu'elle venait de sortir de l'eau elle semblait aussi sèche que Merlin. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, vraiment. Le sorcier déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre.

-Albion doit encore être construit, et je sens, je le sais au plus profond de moi, nous avons encore une quête à accomplir.

-En es-tu certain, magicien ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec les nœuds blancs dans ses cheveux.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, il commençait à fatiguer, jamais autant de magie n'était sortie de son corps en si peu de temps, il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'il ne s'écroule inconscient.

-Je te le rends, dit-elle en tendant une main derrière elle au dessus du lac. Seulement tu devras me donner quelque chose en retour.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Lions-nous. Dès que ta quête sera finie, dès qu'Arthur sera à moi.

-Se lier ? Demanda Merlin incertain.

Il avait déjà lu ça, quelque part dans un livre de sorcellerie, et c'était justement la raison qui l'incita à renoncer un moment, seulement… Arthur. Parlait-elle de l'emprisonnement éternel ? Il se posait tellement de questions maintenant, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ?

Lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, il comprit. Oui, c'était elle, elle avec qui il serait lié pour toute une éternité. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans l'eau, ce n'était pas froid, même plutôt agréable.

-Je t'apprendrais comment nous lier, je t'apprendrais comment m'enfermer. Et quand tout ceci sera finit, quand enfin je me serais débarrassé de ce destin, je serais tiens.

_Quoi ?! _ Se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Il ressentait toutes ces choses là, dans son cœur, au creux de son ventre, il l'aimait, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, et elle aussi avait du le ressentir. Il tendit une main sur l'eau et prononça des mots en un ancien langage. Seuls eux pouvaient le voir, c'était à la hauteur de sa beauté.

Certes il avait du usé de beaucoup plus de magie que d'habitude, mais c'était là qu'il vivrait, c'était là qu'il serait enfin entièrement lui. Et ceci quand la _quête_ serait terminée.

Pouvait-on réellement s'éprendre de quelqu'un au premier coup d'œil ? Au premier regard ? A la première parole ? Leurs pouvoirs étaient les mêmes, il le sentait, qu'il le veuille ou non ils étaient déjà liés.

Lorsqu'il arrêta sa magie, un magnifique palais de cristal se tenait dans les profondeurs du lac, une entrée pour Avalon, une demeure pour la dame du lac.

En reprenant peu à peu ses esprit il regarda partout autour de lui, elle n'était plus là, mais il sentait encore sa présence là, il posa une main sur sa poitrine. L'eau était étonnamment calme, pas une seule ondulation malgré cette barque qui traversait d'elle-même le lac.

Une armure scintillait, sur celle-ci une longue cape rouge avec un blason doré, un dragon.

-Arthur ? Demanda Merlin en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau.


End file.
